Corruption Overload
by Darkon Shadows
Summary: Songfic, possible spoilers and Samus goes insane with power as she slowly loses control of herself.  Based on Metroid Prime 3: Corruption.


Disclaimer: I don't own Metroid or Drowning Pool's "Bodies".

Spoilers: I am also not responsible for any slip that might spoil the game Metroid Prime 3: corrupted.

What if Samus loses control of her phazon hyper mode; the hyper mode allows Samus an unnatural strength and invincibility to all attacks and when her hyper mode is corrupted she continually builds up phazon through Dark Samus until she literally explodes or burns out the corruption by firing off vast amounts of energy, but what if the corrupted hyper mode can't be stopped?

Hyper Mode, Ultimate Corruption.

Samus started walking forward and she started wiping out hoards of Space Pirate left and right with her beam cannons full power, Space Pirate were flying everywhere and their bodies hardly could hit the floor before they were vaporized.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
__Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the…_

Samus felt the energy surge and this time, she didn't believe she'd be able to stop the blood lust or power surge of Phazon in her body.

_FLOORRRRR! _

Samus had once again changed into hyper mode, her armor changed color while she was feeling almost nothing but power and she is going up to a large amount of pirates and Ridley; the bastard that kept living through her, but he won't live this time if she has anything to say about it and there won't be even an atom left for a reincarnation this time.

_Beaten… why for_…

She can't believe she was losing control; she couldn't be this blood thirsty and mad for power, yet she was losing to this feeling.

_Can't take much more_…

She tries holding her sanity together as the corruption slowly starts to destroy her, from the inside.

_Here we go...Here we go...Here we go_

She was chanting inwardly to keep herself together to hold her focus on what she needed to do, this power was not her and that there was nothing wrong.

_One - Nothing wrong with me _

She fired her first shot and it ripped through a hoard of pirates sending their body parts flying, even with their upgrade armor and phazon equipment, they were torn to shreds in a second by the immense power of her cannon.

_Two - Nothing wrong with me _

Her second shot wiped out all of the aero trooper pirates instantly in a flash of explosions in the sky, causing Ridley to call for more reinforcements.

_Three - Nothing wrong with me_

Her third shot pierced through another column of pirates and they all blew apart like a sheet of paper being dropped into a star.

_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

By her fourth shot she tried to continue her denial of the overbearing pressure and noticed her corruption meter was still half way full and she was going to die if she couldn't keep up with it.

_One - Something's got to give _

She knew she wasn't winning as the red continued to build almost as fast as she was firing.

_Two - Something's got to give _

She felt the corruption start to peak, the only thing keeping her alive was the constant amount of targets she had.

_Three - Something's got to give _

The corruption meter was almost full despite the output she was giving to all the pirates, Ridley was shooting balls of fire at her and it was doing nothing to slow her down, She needed to loose all the pressure.

_NOWWWWWWWW!_

She exploded a vast amount of phazon out before her meter showed overload, electrical purple lighting flew everywhere, slicing through a thick wall of heavily armored pirates, militia grunts and shields as Ridley took to the sky to dodge the blast.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

_Let the bodies hit the flooooor _

Samus ran up to a space pirate and swung her arm cannon through its helmet armor and fired, shooting a powerful beam shot out the back of its skull.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

A Space Pirate was seen skidding over the metallic gray surface dead from a snapped neck from a single armored fist punch.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

Samus grabbed a pirate and ran towards a force field wall.

_Let the bodies hit the flooooor _

She rammed a pirateso hard against a force field wall it died with its armor mostly intact and she noticed something was wrong, her corruption meter was still showing a bit of red and then it started going again when she suddenly was knocked down by Ridley when he smacked her in the back of the head with a claw.

_Push… me… again… _

Samus had flared up with power; Ridley just pissed her off, she was angry and her corruption spiked in her body as she slowly turned toward the bastard.

_This is… the end… _

Samus knew it was only a matter of time before the corruption took her, as it steadily raised she psyched herself up by chanting again trying to hold the phazon off in her systems.

_Here we go...Here we go...Here we go_

Samus dodges all three claw swipes from Ridley at incredibly speeds and did a screw attack into his chest causing shards of hard scales to break off. Ridley took off into the air again clutching his chest as it bled lightly and he was surprised by the fact that no matter what the pirates where throwing at her it didn't even hurt her.

_One - Nothing wrong with me _

Samus shot at a pack of militia pirates with a hyper missile and they all fall from phazon poisoning.

_Two - Nothing wrong with me _

Samus fired another hyper missile into the air and I connected with one of Ridley wings bringing him to the ground, Samus believed she was starting to hold the power back for a tiny bit.

_Three - Nothing wrong with me _

She fired fully charged Hyper Beam; firing a ton of shots that instantly tore the three arriving berserker knight pirates to literally explode in blood as the hundreds of shots flew through their large muscled bodies.

_Four - Nothing wrong with me _

Samus felt something was wrong yet again; there was something inside her body slowly taking over a darker side of her, she knew she was in bad condition with her corruption but to be slowly taken over before your death was maddening.

_One - Something's got to give_

She ran up to Ridley, jabbed her cannon into his chest where the scaly skin was shattered and fired, he was helpless and stuck on the ground with his bum wing, Ridley is coughing up blood.

_Two - Something's got to give _

She fired a second time, Ridley muscles shuddered shut.

_Three - Something's got to give _

She fired a third time, Ridley is giving up.

_NOWWWWWWWW! _

She hauled Ridley's entire body above her head and fired a beam so powerful it literally took out a Space Pirate vessel all the way into outer space; the beam itself atomized Ridley and Samus idly though she'd like to see the pirates fix that.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the flooooor _

She shoots her wrist mounted grapple around a pirate's waist and rips him in half with one pull sending it to the floor and spilling blood everywhere.

She grabbed another armored pirate and shot it point blank getter herself covered in its innards  
_  
Let the bodies hit the floor _

She jumped at another one and cut in half vertically with her plasma welder mixed into her hyper mode creating a plasma blade, the pirate body unfortunately didn't cauterize and she was sprayed by more.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

The pirates that were starting to fear their end and there was only a good fifty, mostly heavily armored and phazon enhanced left and Dark Samus suddenly arrived, staring wide eyed at Samus with shock at the power she was putting out, Dark Samus had never seen such power before since even she herself wasn't capable of this much.

_Skin against skin_

Samus ran over and slammed her fist into Dark Samus sending her flying into a force field wall.

_Blood and bone _

Samus was losing the last bits of herself; she was trying to hold on as best as she could, she was covered in the blood of several pirates and she was frightened about enjoying the feel of it.

_You're all by yourself but you're not alone _

Samus was on her own as her power coalesced into and uncontrolled amount, she was now focusing on Dark Samus, knowing that if she was going to die she wouldn't go alone.

_You wanted in… now you're here…_

You wanted me to be corrupted like you Dark Samus, you've sought my destruction for a long time now and now that you're here, you better hope those pirates can at least stall me.

_Driven by hate… consumed by fear…_

Samus was afraid of herself now as she had dark thoughts running through her mind at super sonic speeds, she was driven by it and she was consumed with her own fear that she has lost her internal fight.

_Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor  
Let the bodies hit the floor_  
_Let the bodies hit the flooooooooooooooOOOOORRRR! _

She was suddenly flying through the armored pirates that suddenly didn't exist as she passed them; their armor was useless to the power that was slowly destroying her and her corruption meter wasn't working anymore as it had broken from all the stress, she went for Dark Samus her eyes showing nothing but phazon energy.

_One - Nothing wrong with me _

Samus made the dark one feel her gun. (Samus's Gun, is under Dark Samus's Chin)

_Two - Nothing wrong with me _

Samus made the dark one feel her mood. (Blows off Dark Samus's helmet, with a shot from her beam cannon.)

_Three - Nothing wrong with me _

Samus fed her charged phazon freed. (Unleashes a fully charged and point blank head shot.)

_Four - Nothing wrong with me_

The Dark Samus is about to receive some more.

_One - Something's got to give _

Dark Samus was still hanging on to life even with half her energy drained from that one shot; proceeded Samus blew off her upper torso armor.

_Two - Something's got to give _

Samus then decided to blow off all of the lower torso armor, Samus felt herself deteriorating at an accelerated rate now, but she was still holding on to her true self as long as she can conceivably do so.

_Three - Something's got to give_

Dark Samus looked into Samus's eyes for mercy and saw nothing but pure fury about to be unleashed as she was lifted up by her neck with Samus's left hand, Samus charged her cannon and Dark Samus saw where she went wrong.

_NOWWWWWWWW! _

Samus had completely lost it and let loose a beam blast that took a sizable chunk of the planet with it, but so soon as she let that one loose and destroyed Dark Samus, her arm was untouched by the fire power she unleashed, she turned around to the last of the space pirates who futilely shoot at her.

_Let the bodies hit the floor_

She walked up to one of the last few remaining pirates, the pirate was still firing at her as she walked up to it point blank, it tried to use its energy scythe, but it shattered on her armor and it then looked into her visor and the last thing it saw before died was her lips in a smile as she held on finger to it's head and with a tap the pirate died and in the space it once habited there was nothingness.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

Samus suddenly appeared in front of another pirate, giving the same touch of death to it

_Let the bodies hit the flooooor _

Samus shot the single last militia pirate that was trying to run in the back, before it could even take one step it was nothing but space and the hole the shot created went through even the most solid of metals and all the way into space again and this wasn't a charged shot.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

The other pirates had decided they should get this information to high command and started to make a break for it, but several super fast missiles wiped out the ones that that even budged muscles to suggest they were running.

_Let the bodies hit the floor _

Slowly Samus walked along, those pirates didn't feel the pain as they suddenly died and those that were left suddenly accepted their fate.

Samus stopped and turned to the last of them there were nine of them, three were far away, three close to her and there were three standing on some upper platforms.

_THEEEE… floor... _

The three far away pirates crumpled to the floor convulsing and Samus wasn't even near them, but it was obvious she killed tem.

_THEEEE… floor..._

The three on the upper platforms suddenly became three exploding fireballs, the missiles having broken the laws of time and space to hit the pirates the millisecond they were fired.

_THEEEE… floor... _

The last three pirates all wearing armor were close to Samus and wondering what it was like to die in such a quick manner, Samus answered by walking past all three of them, they that just faded into dust just as Samus dropped to her knees.

_THEEEE… floor... _

The world slowed down for Samus, she looked up to the sky as she was taking her lasts breathes she contemplated having held on to herself this long and she felt calm for the last bit of her life.

She felt her body fall forward, so slowly was the ground coming upon her and she could see her eyes reflecting in the visor, they were in the green once again as she closed them.

The End?

Is Samus dead… draw your own conclusions, I'm done here.


End file.
